Planned Content
Disclaimer This page sometimes consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, insiders' information and Pixonic's website. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed or developing stuff can be posted here, with a high probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. If you want to make a suggestion for this Wikia, go to User Ideas. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Robots Falcon - in testing stages A robot, with 1 heavy (always active) and 2 medium hardpoints (active during ability's duration), it also has innate damage reduction (which negates 66% of incoming damage). Level 8 statistics: Health: 110,000 Speed : 46 km/h Ability: Fangs Out Ability Duration: 12 seconds Ability Cooldown: 10 seconds Ability Info: Activates its inactive weapons (two medium weapons) allowing the robot to fire all weapons at once, and loses its damage resistance (now takes full damage). Lastly, during the ability's duration it is able to make one jump (similar to a Griffin's). Bulwark (Lancelot + Carnage) - Coming in Update 3.9 A robot, with 2 heavy hardpoints. Level 8 statistics: Health: 129,000 Speed: 39 km/h Ability: Aegis Ability Cooldown: 4 seconds Ability info: Deploys a special (64,000 hp) energy shield that blocks all types of damage. The shield can only recharge when the ability is inactive. Extra: This robot has a built-in physical shield with 100,000 durability, however, upon activation of the Aegis ability, it disables. Support Robots - coming in 2018 Mender This robot is basically like a combat ambulance. Its ability gives you a speed boost and can repair all allies around (including itself). Note: Repairing counts towards total damage in battles. Weyland This robot instead of running after robots in need, it stations itself similarly to the Raijin and Fujin, losing its ability to move but deploying a healing aura which heals nearby allies (including itself). Note: Repairing counts towards total damage in battles. Weapons Exodus (Heavy Orkan) - Coming in Update 3.9 Level 8 statistics: Damage: 2,930 Range: 300 meters Reload: 1 rocket per 1.1 seconds Clip Size: 20 rockets Spark (Light Scourge) - in early testing stages Level 8 statistics: Damage: 1,166 (600 meters) - 2,332 (350 meters) - 3,964 (0 meters) Range: 600 meters Reload: 5 seconds Clip Size: 100 charges Additional Info: Requires a lock-on. Chimera (Heavy Spiral/Hydra) - in early testing stages Level 8 statistics: Damage: 1,790 Range: 600 meters Reload: 12 seconds Clip Size: 9 missiles (fires 3 bursts of 3 missiles) Additional Info: Requires a lock-on. Maps "Rome" (Gladiator City) A relatively large map. Opportunity is at its peak for all roles here. A series of buildings scattered across a city, with a Colosseum at its center. The buildings and the Colosseum act as natural blockades. The time setting for this map is dusk, which gives off a feeling of gloom. Like Yamantau and Springfield, the center is always a heated location, with bots often meeting their demise here. "Castle" Two castles, divided by a huge rift with bridges spanning the gap. The first map with environmental hazard - once you fall into the rift you need to spawn into another bot as you cannot escape. However, one possible tactic is to push an enemy robot off the bridge whilst firing, eliminating them without having to go through all their health. Bridge (Little Yamantau) The map has two bridges like Yamantau. It's also smaller, more accessible, and has more buildings. One bridge looks like a "D" from the English alphabet, and the other bridge is a straight line. Game Modes Improved - King of the Hill - coming in 2018 More beacons and new locations for the beacons in some maps. Others (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Combat UI improvements - coming in 2018 Enemy power indication, if the enemy’s robot is significantly stronger than yours an icon will appear near the opponent's name. HP bars for allies and for physical shields, targeting zoom to aid shooting from afar, custom UI scaling to allow you to make buttons bigger or smaller, and better hit markers are also in store. Note: Ignore the 'Dash' icon and the extra weapon buttons, as modules do not add extra weapons to the bot so far. Lastly, a reload button is planned, allowing players to reload partially emptied clips whenever they choose. Hanger UI improvements - coming in 2018 New weapon/robot description format and improved inventory sorting. Report System - coming in 2018 Will allow players to report abusive behaviour or cheating. Matchmaking improvements - coming in 2018 A visual representation of low priority queue along with changes to it. Also, giving players the ability to rejoin the battle after disconnecting, and a reporting system are planned. Clan improvements - coming in 2018 Players in search of a clan will get the list of recommended Clans they can join, and they will be able to pick a country they are from. Also, regional leaderboards are planned. There will be Clan Leagues which work the same as regular leagues, for every match you will receive league points which is similar to win-rates that effect your clan rating. Also there will be clan missions, similar to personal missions only they progress to get more competitive. Workshop 2.0 - coming in 2018 It works in much the same way as the previous version, allowing players to start the production and get resources along with some experience. Experience improves your workshop by opening new production slots, so the more you use your Workshop, the more resources you can produce simultaneously. This will allow players to be able to create components for the equipment they want. Production can be rushed with silver or gold. Any unspent Workshop Points will be automatically converted into Black Market keys. New Module Customization - planned for 2018 Modules are the new kind of secondary equipment in game. They provide interesting utility effects for your robots to augment your playstyle in new, often unexpected ways. Each robot receives one more slot in which you can put a new type of equipment. For example, one module can teach your robot how to jump, while another gives it a resistance to certain types of damage. Classes (3 in total) : *Offensive (Modules that can increase damage output, or sniping abilities, etc.) **Energized Ammo: Every X damage has a Y% chance to root target **Squad Leader: Enemies within a certain radius will take more damage from your allies. **Death Mark: deal X damage to an enemy to put a debuff on it, that will increase the damage this enemy takes from your allies. *Defensive (Modules that can increase durability, or reducing the chances of taking a critical hit, etc.) **Lifesaver: Reduces damage taken for a short period of time. The more damage you take the more you absorb. **Battleborn: Upon spawning you receive damage resistance for X seconds. **Berserker: When a robot receives a hit that would be lethal, its HP freezes at 1 and it becomes immune to all damage types and control effects for X seconds. *Special (Modules that provide a wide range of abilities.) **Repair Unit: Repairs a certain amount (%) of your robots HP over time (you cannot be healed back to full health). **Diffraction Bomb: An active ability that creates a special zone around your robot, in which your robot cannot be targeted, however you cannot target any enemies as well. **Spy: A passive ability that can activate when your robot has not received any damage for X seconds. Upon activation your robot will show up as an ally on your enemy team, however you will still appear as an ally to your team. During this mode you cannot be targeted. When damage is dealt to you, the ability deactivates, and can only reactivate once every Y seconds. **Attacking Drone: Launches an AI-controlled Drone that sticks to the players robot that can attack enemies inside the player's attack range. It prioritizes enemies that are currently being targeted by the player. **Repairing Drone: Launches an AI-controlled Drone that sticks to the players robot that can repair the players robot every X seconds for Y% of max HP. If the player cannoth receive further repairs (due to being at the highest health allowed) it will repair nearby allies. **Bumblebee: Launches a rocket the player can manually guide into a target. **Air Strike: Charges when dealing damage, when its fully charged it lauches a large AoE (area of effect) strike at the locked target, dealing damage to everybody (including allies) in that area. Types (4 in total): *Buffs **Effects that give increases (+10%, etc.) to durability, speed, weapon damage, etc. *Proc (Procedure) Effects **Effects that have a chance of triggering, like silencing enemies (disabiling their abilities), rooting enemies (disabling their movement), disarming weapons, etc. *Passive Abilities **Innate effects, like becoming invulernable for 3 seconds after taking lethal damage (damage that would destroy your robot), etc. *Active Abilities **Effects that require activation (pressing the respective activation button), like becoming untargetable and appearing like an ally to the enemy team, or sending down an Orbital Strike, etc. Every Robot has Module Slots: These predefined layouts will allow Pixonic an additional layer/method to the game and robots. Slots cannot be shifted (like turning an O Slot in an S Slot). Each robots may have from 1 to 4 module Slots, and modules can be upgraded just like weapon and robots can. All Modules work for all Game Modes, and can possibly be destroyed while in battle. Modules with similar effects can stack (to a certain degree). Seperate tab for equipping Modules (seperate from equipping equipment): Acquirement: *Standard robots come with standard Modules *Shop (seperate Module button) *Black Market *War Robots Royale *Workshop 2.0 New Mechanics: *Resistances: For example, you may be able to increase your robots resistance to rocket (splash) type damage or plasma (energy) damage. *Armor Penetration: For example, your enemy can have a resistance against rocket type damage, however if you have rocket type armor penetration you can bypass that enemy's resistance. Effectively a counter to resistances. ---------------------------- (Note: This page is under heavy development, so please contribute to this page. Also, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time.) Category:Planned Content